Confessions of a hanyou's heart
by anime manga girl
Summary: Yusuke confesses his feeling to Hiei in a poem and a conversation follows. Will the fire demon reject Yusuke? Written for Hieisbest Buddies birthday! Sorry its late!


Just a reminder: This is a Yaoi fic! If you don't like it, don't read it!

I have never been accepted

But I feel I am when I'm with you

It has never been about the power we feel when we fight

And it has never been about lust

The feelings we share are deeper than that

Something surprisingly gentle and pure

What we have isn't wrong

Just because we both happen to be guys

It doesn't matter what is thought of us

Because it only matters that we can be together

You sometimes have trouble opening up

But I'm always willing to wait for you

And to help you learn how to be more open

But it won't bother me if you don't want to

I like you just the way you are

And I don't want you to become

Something you never wanted to be

Because you wouldn't be the same person

That I fell for so long ago…

You've changed from the person you were then

Into something different yet the same

Arrogant, stubborn, cold and impatient

Yet still as loyal and protective as always

No matter what anyone says

You're not as coldhearted as you seem

I love when you show emotion

Because it shows that you care

If it's only a little

And it's only for a while

You may say you're forbidden

And that no one could ever care for you

But I want to prove that it's not true

And that I could do so much more than just care

Sometimes I worry you don't care for me since I'm a hanyou

Still part human

But you're different that others and don't care

You know what its like to be feared and cast out

And in your own way you let me know its ok

By just being with me

We don't always talk

Because sometimes silence says it all

And it's the only way to fully express yourself

In a way that words cannot

You are a truly unique person

Someone that could never be truly replaced

But I could never imagine you being gone

Because my world would be a darker place

Yusuke finished talking and took a deep breath of the fresh park air. He had never really felt this nervous before. It didn't help that Hiei was sitting on a low branch, in his apparently favorite tree, with his arms crossed just looking at him.

"Yeah I know, but its how I feel" Yusuke said trying to explain why he had made an idiot of out himself. "I was…uh….wondering…if you would go out with me!" he explained in a rush. Hiei looked calm as ever and didn't even appear to hear him. As Yusuke racked his brain trying to think of what to do when Hiei spoke.

"Dating. One of those ridiculous human traditions Kurama is talking about. Didn't you 'go out' with that human girl?" Yusuke's heart sank. The two people he didn't want to bring up were of course brought up. That was always his luck.

"There was never anything between me and Kayko. She's like a sister to me. A scary, bossy sister….So you've already talked about this with Kurama? I kinda figured you two had something going on but I wasn't sure. It's...uh...nice to know that now." Yusuke laughed, blushed lightly, and looked down at the ground.

"Don't be a fool detective. There is nothing going on between the kitsune and me just as there is nothing going on between you and that girl. He was merely trying to teach me about what goes on in this pathetic world." Hiei said looking seriously at Yusuke.

"So you aren't with anyone?" Yusuke asked.

"No" Hiei said still looking at him.

"So what do demons call going out?" Yusuke asked curiously.

"Mating. We usually tend to stick with one person. Those of us who have honor are loyal to that one." Hiei said bluntly. Yusuke was amazed. This was the longest talk he had ever had with the fire demon. It was also one of the most personal. Unfortunately, it all meant that Hiei was out of his reach. Why in the world would Hiei want to stay with him forever? Yusuke turned to walk away. There was nothing more to say or do.

"Giving up so easily detective?" Hiei said stopping Yusuke.

"I'm not giving up. Didn't that conversation just finish it?"

Hiei ignored the question. "So you don' want to be with me after all."

"I don't but mating is forever!"

"Isn't dating? Don't say what you don't mean detective. It's a bad habit that could cost you your life."

"I meant it! I just thought t-"

"That's the problem. You try to think too much. It doesn't suit you. If I wanted someone who thinks, I'd be with Kurama."

"So you do want me?"

"Do I seem the type to stay around if I don't like something?"

That was true. Yusuke's head was spinning. It was all too confusing! "So what does that make us?" he asked trying to make sense of it all.

"Call it whatever you want. IT makes no difference to me." Hiei said walking up to his new boyfriend.

"I guess we'll stick to boyfriends for now. We—"Yusuke didn't get to finish as Hiei pulled him down and kissed him. "You know mates work too!" Yusuke said a little dazed. "My mom's going to be awhile so you can always come over to my house. It looks like it might rain…."

Hiei allowed him a small smile. "If it's going to rain…." Yusuke grabbed his hand, pulled him off his branch and lead him to his house. This day could prove to be interesting in more ways than one.

AMG: And that's it! Tell me what ya'll think! Rezol and I actually augured over who would be the dominate male in this relationship. I say Hiei but she says Yusuke. Vote and give me your opinions!

Oh and since I'm a new writer constructive criticism is very welcome but please no flames! Those will be used to melt the Jell-O before they take over everyone's' brains!


End file.
